The Demon Inside
by KC and IC
Summary: Yay! First fic! Huh? Get on with the summary? Okay ... Naraku has a plan. An evil plan. A plan involving the Tetsusaiga ... Read on to find out what happens, and don't forget to review!


The Demon Inside

originally by: Keeper of the Crystal

edited by: I. C. All

A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm here with a great fic of my friend's, which I've edited for her. It's an Inuyasha fic, which I've begged her to write. And now that she's finally done it, please give a warm round of applause for KC (short for Keeper of the Crystal)! *claps loudly* _Hello! I'm KC, and I'm I. C. All's friend!_ *_looks down at her notes* What kind of a pen name is that?! _Um ... never mind. Just say what you have to say and let's get on with the fic! 

_Yeah, okay. This story is set somewhere near the middle and end of Season 1. In case anyone hasn't figured it out yet (though I seriously doubt it), this story is just one of my crazy ideas, inspired by - _Me! _Yeah, her. Anyway, please take note of this statement. Don't pelt me with e-mails asking why this doesn't fit in with the original story line. I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to read and review!_ Hey! That's my line! _On with the show!_ Stop stealing my lines, you! 

~ I. C. All and Keeper of the Crystal 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to us. _If it did, we would be living in a mansion in the Canary Islands by now._ Or in Japan!_ Or in Japan ..._

Dedicated to: _My mom, dad, brothers and sisters._ Don't forget my uncle Edward! _What for? _For buying me new Inuyasha VCDs. _Hey! You never told me about those! _Er ... just continue with the story! (* sweatdrops as KC tells her off *) 

Warning: Major mushiness alert at the ending! You have been warned ... 

Pairings: Naraku and Kikyo. Duh! Inuyasha and Kagome! As if I'd write a story about those two! _Hey, that's a pretty good idea ... _@_@ Oh, and a little bit of Miroku and Sango at the end. o^_^o _Stop giving the whole thing away! _Well, so-rry! 

* * *

  
"Are we there yet?!" 

Inuyasha glared at the young kitsune on Kagome's shoulder. "If you say that again one more time ..." Inuyasha threatened him, stopping on the trail. "Are we there yet?" Shippou said coolly. "Brat!" Inuyasha yelled out savagely, snatching him from his perch. "Ah! Kagome!" Shippou yelled. 

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled, making Inuyasha fall to the ground. "You know better than to pick on someone smaller than you!" she told him, and picked Shippou up. Inuyasha just grumbled to himself. "Now, now. Everyone settle down. We shouldn't be bickering over something as petty as this," Miroku said. "Why, how mature of you, Miroku," Sango praised him. "Are you impressed?" Miroku grinned eagerly at Sango. "I take it back ..." she said, staring at him strangely. 

Shippou stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha, who made a furious effort to grab the kitsune again. "Hey!" Kagome exclaimed, almost losing her balance. "Catch me if you can, slowpoke!" Shippou taunted, running away from Inuyasha. "Get back here, you little imp!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango and Miroku just sighed. 

* * *

  
"Do you see that?" 

Kagura raised an eyebrow at Naraku. "Yes," she said. "That girl is the key to destroying Inuyasha," Naraku grinned wickedly, staring into Kanna's mirror, which showed them Inuyasha and his friends. "And how is that girl the key to destroying him?" Kagura asked Naraku in a somewhat bored manner. 

"As you already know, Inuyasha has youkai blood inside of him. If his life is exposed to danger, his weakness forces his demonic blood to take over, and he will kill all those around him, even the girl," Naraku explained. "And then what? After he kills the girl, what happens?" Kagura asked. 

"He'll be emotionally unfit and stressed, and that is when we shall launch our attack to collect the rest of the Shikon shards." 

* * *

  
"I think we made a wrong turn." 

"Shoot! I knew we shouldn't have trusted that shopkeeper!" Inuyasha cursed. They were stuck in a forest, clouded with fog. "It was _you_ who suggested that we ask a local for directions," Kagome reminded him. "I was being sarcastic!" he argued. "_You_ got us into this mess, now you get us out of it," Kagome said, folding his arms. "No, it wasn't! It was Shippou's!" he exclaimed. 

"How is it _Shippou's_ fault?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha was about to answer, but noticed something more important. "Hey, where _is_ that little brat?" he asked. Kagome turned around. "Sango and Miroku are missing, too!" she cried out. "Keh! Those bakas! They probably lost their way," Inuyasha frowned. 

"This is bad!" Kagome said, in a hopeless kind of way. "Yeah, right. All I have to do is use my Tetsusaiga to get us out of this weird forest," Inuyasha smirked. "Isn't that a bit too ... rash?" Kagome asked. "Got any better ideas?" Inuyasha asked, grinning when she stayed silent. He pulled out his sword. 

But just as he was about to 'transform' it and slash the trees apart, Inuyasha sensed something. He turned to sniff at the air, and gasped as he saw something hurtling towards Kagome. "Get down!" he exclaimed, and pulled Kagome down as the blades of wind went flying over their heads, dropping the Tetsusaiga in the process. 

"Oh, what a shame. It was so close, too." 

"Kagura!" Inuyasha hissed, getting up. "My, I thought you would have had a finer sword," the woman smiled, picking up the Tetsusaiga and examining it. "Give that back!" Inuyasha growled, pouncing for the Tetsusaiga. Kagura merely grinned wickedly, and used her fan to create more dangerous winds. 

Inuyasha met them full on. He was blasted back against a tree. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, and ran to him. "Daijobu?" she asked, helping him up. Maybe it would have been better if she hadn't asked him that question at all. Inuyasha was bleeding very heavily (as in a big bloody mess), and looked quite vulnerable. "KAGURA! You'll pay for this!" he yelled out savagely, ignoring Kagome's pleas to stay still. "Temper, temper," Kagura smiled mischievously, and threw the sword up in the air. 

It happened in a matter of seconds. Kagura waved that annoying fan of hers. The blasts hit the untransformed Tetsusaiga (whose barrier didn't seem to be working), causing it to shatter into pieces. "Darn you, Kagura!" Inuyasha cursed. "Now, you are totally helpless, like your little human friend. I'll be seeing you, though I may not be able to say the same for the girl," Kagura smirked, and flew off, carrying the remains of the demon sword. 

"Hey, come back here!" Kagome called out, shaking her fist in Kagura's direction. "Mou! Crazy old hag!" she muttered. "Ne, Inuyasha- ?" she asked, turning to him. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha was hunched over, as if he was trying to stop something in his body from occurring. "Inuyasha! Daijobu?!" she exclaimed, moving towards him. 

"Iie!" 

Kagome stopped abruptly in her tracks. "Don't ... Don't come, Kagome. Or you'll get hurt ..." Inuyasha said, but in a quiet voice, like he was in pain. (A/N: _At this point, they already know what happens if Inuyasha's life is in danger, and he is completely open to attack, without having anything to defend himself with. Thank you for your time! ^_^)_

'Not again ...' Kagome thought sadly to herself, watching Inuyasha try to stop his youkai side from taking over. 

* * *

  
"Inuyasha! Kagome!" 

"Come out, you guys!" 

"Meow!" 

Sango, Shippou and Kirara called out, looking for the two. Miroku was just standing idly by. Sango noticed this, and angrily stomped over to him. "Miroku! Why aren't you helping us?" Sango exclaimed. "Leave the two alone. It isn't this often that they get a chance to spend some time by themselves," Miroku grinned. It was quickly wiped off his face by a slap from Sango. 

"Hentai," she frowned. Suddenly, Kirara noticed something, and started sniffing around. "Hey! Kirara's found something!" Shippou called out. The two stopped bickering, and went over to the catlike creature. "What is it, Kirara? What have you found?" Sango asked. Miroku looked up too. 

"What is it?" Sango asked him. Kirara growled, turning into its true form. Miroku's face was solemn. 

"Something evil. Coming this way." 

* * *

  
"I can't leave you here!" 

"Stop being so stubborn ..." Inuyasha whispered, not being able to talk as loudly from the effort of holding himself back. "Go! Before I hurt you," he urged her. "Iie!" Kagome said firmly. "You ... have to. I don't want to ... lose you again ..." Inuyasha whispered. 

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. "I ... don't want you to die ... like you almost did ... so many times," Inuyasha grunted. 'I can't hold it in much longer ... ' he thought to himself. "Run!" he shouted at Kagome. 

But it was too late. 

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha transformed into a demon, thirsty for blood. "I told you to run," he hissed at Kagome. She stared at him hopelessly. His face had changed, and his fangs had grown somewhat longer and sharper than usual. "Now there's no escape," he said, and grinned in an evil kind of way. 

"Sayonara, Kagome." 

* * *

  
"Can you tell who it is?" 

Miroku shook his head. "No, but I have a hunch that whoever it is has something to do with Inuyasha and Kagome," he said, as they rode on Kirara's back. "Do you think it's Naraku?" Sango asked him. "It might be, but who knows?" Miroku shrugged. "Hey! I think I see something!" Shippou piped up. 

Sango and Miroku looked up ahead. "I think it's a woman," Sango said, squinting at the figure. Miroku's eyes lit up at the word 'woman'. Sango elbowed him abruptly in the gut, as if to say, 'Don't get any ideas!'. "What's that in her hand?" Shippou asked, spotting something glinting in the woman's left arm. "It looks like a ... sword? And Inuyasha's, at that," Sango said confusedly. 

"What would a woman be doing, flying in the air and carrying the Tetsusaiga?" Miroku asked no one in particular. "Hey, she's got something else in her right hand, too!" Shippou pointed out. "I think it's a fan," Sango said, squinting a bit more. Suddenly, something clicked in the minds of Sango and Miroku. They looked at each other. 

"No! That wouldn't happen!" Miroku protested. "Put it all together. Firstly, it's a woman. Secondly, she's flying around in the air. Thirdly, she has a fan. And lastly, she has what seems to be Inuyasha's sword. Who _else_ would it be?" Sango said, raising an eyebrow at him. Miroku stayed silent. "Thought so," Sango smirked. Shippou looked up at them. 

"What are you guys talking about?!" 

* * *

  
Kagome barely ducked Inuyasha's swipe. 

"Stop playing, wench!" Inuyasha growled as Kagome ran off again. Inuyasha had injured her several times. Her school uniform was ripped in many places, and the left sleeve was hanging by a thread (A/N: _Very funny ... I didn't include that! _I know. It's a great pun, isn't it?! _Yeah, right. * rolls her eyes *_). Her blouse and skirt were covered with blood, and she desperately tried to stop the blood flowing from the deep gash in her stomach. 

She finally reached a clearing, and stopped to rest. "I can't keep this up for long," she panted, collapsing against a tree. Kagome checked her gash, and groaned. "Why is this happening? Why now? Why Inuyasha?" she asked no one in particular. Kagome closed her eyes. 'Am I going to die like this?' she thought sadly to herself. 

'Maybe I shouldn't have been persistent, and ran away when I had the chance. Wait, what am I saying?! Why would I leave Inuyasha alone?' Kagome sighed. 'Gomen nasai, Inuyasha ...' 

But her rest didn't last for long. Kagome heard the sound of several trees being knocked down by an extremely powerful being. 'Inuyasha,' she thought, and she tried to get up and start running again. But it was too late. Inuyasha found her, and grinned maliciously. "You should've known better. Now you're gonna die," he told her. 

Kagome shakily stood up. "Don't do this, Inuyasha, onegai! This isn't you! Wake up!" she pleaded. Inuyasha laughed evilly. "Pleading won't do you any good, wench," he snarled, and grabbed her by her collar. "Now, this won't hurt. Much," Inuyasha grinned, readying his claws. 

Kagome closed her eyes, but, in the heat of the moment, thought of something. 'Well, I'm going to die if I don't do anything, so it's worth a shot,' she thought to herself, and leaned forwards. Inuyasha's eyes opened in shock as Kagome's lips met his in a very heated kiss. (A/N: Aahhhhh!!!!!!!! * jumps around hysterically * _Hey, I thought they just hugged! _* doesn't notice because she's too busy rejoicing * _Not again ... This happens every time she reads a story with a part like this. * sigh *_) 

Inuyasha slowly returned back to his normal self, and wrapped his arms around Kagome, who in turn, wrapped hers around him. Kagome was the one who reluctantly broke the kiss. (A/N: _Hey, they **had** to come up for air sooner or later!_) "You're - You're back to normal!" she smiled, and fainted in his arms. 

"Kagome?! KAGOME?!" 

* * *

  
"Take this, witch!" 

Sango threw her boomerang at Kagura. "Argh!" she yelled as it hit her, making her drop the remains of the Tetsusaiga. "You'll pay for that one!" Kagura said vengefully, flying towards them. "You _still_ won't stop?" Sango smirked, throwing the boomerang at Kagura again. This time, it hit her right in the gut. 

"No!" Kagura screamed as she was blasted back, landing against a tree. They landed as well, and Miroku and Shippou ran off to collect the pieces of the Tetsusaiga. "Why did I fail in sensing you?!" she asked furiously, trying to get up. "Looks like you fell for your own trap. This fog was _your_ doing, right?" Sango grinned at her. 

Kagura glared up at her. "I've still got an ace up my sleeve," she smirked. "Nani -?" Sango started, but was hit by the blades of wind from Kagura's fan. Sango screamed as she was blasted back. Kirara attempted to bite Kagura, but was also blasted by the blades of wind. 

"Kitsune bi!" Shippou shouted, using his foxfire attack. Kagura easily deflected the attack, and blasted Miroku and Shippou. "It's a shame that I can't stay any longer, but I really have to get going. Say hello to the hanyou and the girl for me! Though, I'm not sure if she'll be in any condition to hear anymore!" Kagura smirked, and laughed in a high, evil voice as she flew away. 

Sango got up, helped by Kirara. Miroku and Shippou shakily got to their feet as well. "That insane old shrew!" Sango cursed. "Demo ... I can't help but wonder ... what did she mean about Kagome-sama not being in any condition to hear?" Miroku pondered. Sango was about to answer, when they heard something coming towards them at great speed. 

"Inuyasha?!" Miroku exclaimed, seeing the hanyou come into the clearing. "Oh my god," Sango said, staring at the very bloody Kagome in his arms. "What happened to her?!" Shippou exclaimed. "No time to explain! Gotta get her to the village!" Inuyasha said determinedly, and ran off again. The others climbed on Kirara, and followed Inuyasha. 

'Come on, Kagome. Don't die on me now,' Inuyasha thought to himself. 

* * *

  
"How is she?" 

"She'll be fine. Just don't get her to move around much for two to three days, and she'll heal quite quickly," Kaede told Miroku and Sango. "What about Inuyasha?" Sango asked quietly. They all looked at the youkai, who was watching over Kagome with Shippou. "As for him ... Well, only time will tell," Kaede said wisely, and went off to collect more medical herbs. 

Sango and Miroku entered the room quietly. "Inuyasha? Daijobu?" Sango asked in a soft voice. But the hanyou didn't pay any attention. "Look, I know that you think it's your fault - " Miroku started. "Don't you see?! It _is_ my fault!" Inuyasha burst out. "If I had been more careful, Kagome wouldn't be like this! Isn't that right?!" he exclaimed. 

Sango and Miroku didn't say anything. They couldn't deny what he had just said. Inuyasha took note of the hesitation in their faces. "Just go away," Inuyasha said, turning back to Kagome. "Demo - !" Shippou started, but Miroku silenced the kitsune. "I think it's best if we leave him alone for a while," he told him solemnly. Shippou looked back at Inuyasha, and reluctantly went out, leaving Inuyasha with his very troubled thoughts. 

* * *

  
'It's all my fault.' 

Inuyasha sat up in yet another tree, musing over everything that had happened. 'If only I'd been more prepared and I hadn't let my guard down, then Kagome wouldn't be hurt like this!' he thought, mentally scolding himself. "Shoot! Stupid Naraku! He must have ordered Kagura to come here!" he yelled, frightening various sylvan creatures. (A/N: See! I told you I knew lots of big words! _Sylvan isn't that much of a 'big' word._ Why do you always have to put me down?! _It's my favorite pastime!_) 

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" 

That statement seemed to work more effectively than "Osuwari!". Inuyasha fell out of the tree. "What do you want?! Can't you see that I'm -" Inuyasha yelled, before he realized who it was. "Ka-Kagome?!" he exclaimed. 

Kagome smiled at him, but quickly grimaced in pain. She had gotten there by riding on Kirara, and was walking with the help of Shippou, who had fashioned himself into a pair of crutches, and Kirara nudging her gently in the back whenever she started to lose her balance. 

"D-Daijobu?! How the heck did you get here? You're supposed to be resting!" Inuyasha sputtered, rushing over to her side. "Are you kidding? I couldn't stay still like that for three whole days, let alone two!" she smiled. "Well, just sit down, before you get hurt, or something," Inuyasha said, helping her sit down. 

"How sweet of you. I didn't know you cared," Kagome grinned, leaning back against the tree. "Well, I - uh, I just -" Inuyasha mumbled, turning a curious shade of pink. Kagome laughed. "Come on, Kirara, let's leave the two alone!" Shippou whispered, and the two tiptoed away. 

* * *

  
"Why didn't you run?" 

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "What?" she asked. "Why didn't you run?" Inuyasha repeated, staring into the stream. Kagome looked down at her hands, pondering her answer. "Well, because I didn't want to leave you alone," she answered softly. It was Inuyasha's turn to look at her. 

"I don't know exactly why. But this strange voice inside my head told me not to run. I guess it sounds really weird, doesn't it?" she laughed, but noticed Inuyasha not joining in or making any stupid comment (like he usually did). "What's up with you today? You've been acting very strangely," Kagome told him. 

"Have I?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded, studying him carefully. Inuyasha smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles (without managing to show his fangs in the process), making Kagome more confused. "Sorry that I made you worry. It's just that ..." he trailed off. "Just what?" Kagome asked, leaning closer to him. He blushed slightly, but continued. "I'm really sorry that I hurt you, Kagome," he apologized, not making eye contact with her. Kagome just blinked. 'Did I just hear him correctly?' she asked herself. 'Did Inuyasha just say he was sorry?' 

"I know I should've controlled myself better, or that I should have been more cautious. I've been a real jerk, and I can't deny it any longer, so -" he rambled, but Kagome put a finger to his lips. "You don't have to say sorry. It wasn't your fault that you didn't sense them sooner. Naraku planned it all, so you don't have to beat yourself up for it," Kagome told him. 

Inuyasha looked her directly in the eyes. "So, you forgive me?" he asked. "Why would I forgive you, if you didn't do anything in the first place?" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha stared at her in awe. 'This girl ...I can't believe that she's acting like this, as if nothing had happened at all!' he thought to himself, watching Kagome in the rosy glow of the sunset. 

"Kagome, I -" he started, but was cut off yet again by another quick kiss. "Let's forget the whole thing, okay?" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha stopped for a moment, and nodded. "Yeah, sure," he grinned, and the couple watched the sunset together, Kagome leaning against Inuyasha, whose arm was wrapped protectively around her. 

What the two didn't notice were the four people in the bushes. Actually, there were two humans, one youkai, and a cat. "This camera thing from Kagome-chan's world is great!" Sango grinned, snapping another photo of the two. "Are you sure they won't get mad?" Shippou asked hesitantly. "Who says they have to know? Besides, this pictures will make a great wedding present!" Sango grinned, snapping some more photos. 

Miroku was examining the couple closely. Sango noticed his strange behavior. Usually, he'd have something to say about things like this, even if they weren't always ... well mannered. "Why so quiet, Miroku?" she asked him playfully. Surprising, Miroku turned to her solemnly. "Sango, how come we're not like that?" he asked. 

Sango was about to slap him yet again, before Miroku grabbed her hands and planted a kiss smack on her lips. At first, Sango was shocked (A/N: _Wouldn't you be? _Actually, I'd be quite flattered ... o^_^o _*sweatdrops and slowly backs away*_), but she eventually gave in, and started an intense make out session with Miroku. The kitsune child looked back and forth at the two couples, and sighed. 

"Come on Kirara. If we go now, we might avoid throwing up from all this sappiness." 

"Meow!"   


* * *

  
And that's the end! Sorry if Sango seemed to have acted a bit ... OOC, but c'est la vie! Anyway, if you want a continuation - _Please review! _That's it! If I've told you once, I've told you a million times! Stop stealing my lines! _But you've only told me twice, not counting this time._ Ah! You're so annoying! *goes on a ranting rampage, shouting about plagiarism and the sort* _Well, we hope that you enjoyed that! Please review to let us know your thoughts! Bye now! *happily waves as IC (I. C. All) continues raving*_

Quote of the Day:   
Kouga: Kagome would be much happier with me instead of some dogface like you. So to get rid of her bad memories, I'll just have to kill you! And then, when he's dead, Kagome, you can fall in love with me too! Bwahahahaha! (wolf whistles in the background)   
Shippou: He's so overconfident!   
Miroku: I envy his personality ... (All turn to Kagome, who just stands there, shocked and embarrassed out of her mind) 


End file.
